Not Meant to Happen
by AnImmenseFanficFanatic
Summary: Rain was falling rapidly from the sky on this dark day for a family. A blonde, young man is sitting in front of an open grave with a tiny, white casket that contained a little girl. past mpreg


Rain was falling rapidly from the sky on this dark day for a family. A blonde, young man is sitting in front of an open grave with a tiny, white casket that contained a little girl. This little girl was very special, especially in her fathers' eyes. /p

She was very special being conceived from two males, their names being Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. No one really knew how, or why Steve could carry a child to full term, but no one cared after she was born because they only wanted her to have the best, normal life a kid could have even though she had the Avengers as aunts and uncles. Yes, she was a happy girl indeed, full of joy and life if anyone was having a bad day, she could cheer up a person with just a simple smile. Now, that bubbly seven-year-old was lying in the white satin coffin, without the cheery smile, but with a stoic face and her beloved teddy bear in her limp arms.

On the edge of the hole was her family divided in two rows. In the back row was Bruce and Natasha, Bruce holding Natasha as tears fell from her eyes onto his shoulder. Clint was right next to her, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically while she wept, trying to hide his own tears. The mere feeling of the atmosphere seemed to cause more rain to fall, anyone would guess to mask the tears of the people there to mourn a child who didn't enjoy life to the fullest.

In the front row, right up close to the casket, were the mourning parents, at least, one seemed like they were mourning. Steve was gasping for air in between his many heartbreaking sobs. Having lost the young child he held very dear to his heart caused him to feel such emptiness in the place that only could have been filled by Annie. He had his hands over his eyes, no one could see how red his eyes were, but from the amount of times they saw his shoulders bob up and down, they knew he was broken beyond repair. Steve moved his hands slowly from his face, wiping away the slime and tears from his face. He rests his hands on his knees, sitting up straight while taking a deep breath. He unsteadily rises off the ground and walks toward the grave.

 _He jumps._

Straight into the pit where lied his dead daughter, at least, he tries. Tony, who was sitting next to him, grabs Steve around the waist abruptly to catch the delirious man. He holds Steve tightly against his body, the latter screaming loudly.

"No! No! I want to be with my baby girl! Let me go!" Steve continues to yell, kicking and almost punching Tony right in the eye during his fit.

Bruce releases Natasha to help Tony in trying to restrain the strong, mourning father. They move him away from the open grave, which seemed like a challenge while they begin to put dirt on top of the box containing the young girl whose killer was still at large. Clint and Natasha move away from the grave, Natasha glances back at the grave, having more tears erupt from her eyes as she collapses to her knees, Clint going down with her to hold her while she loudly sobs.

Bruce and Tony are able to move Steve away, but he releases himself from the two men and backs away, tears still falling from his eyes.

"You have no fucking right to touch me." sneered Steve as he takes deep breaths. Bruce looks down awkwardly at the ground, afraid of the upcoming storm of Tony and Steve's argument.

"Come on baby, you have to calm down. Everything is going to be okay," commented the sunglasses wearing Tony, trying his hardest to not show his true feelings. His words did not help the already angered man./p

"Calm down?! How the fuck can someone be calm when they are burying their child?! I am asking the right person, aren't I? You haven't shown a single care to your own daughter's death that was caused by you!" screamed Steve. He couldn't hold the emotion of why his so-called husband and father of his dead child was expressing very little care to the sad occasion of a child taken from them far too soon. He was currently free from Tony and Bruce's arms, but he still felt that they were smothering him. Clint and Natasha left still on the ground, paying their respects.

"Steve, it would be wise to take a deep breath before we can move you back to your daughter," spoken softly by Bruce, afraid to also receive a little of the anger aimed at Tony to him, not realizing him breathing was irking Steve.

"You can't talk either, you helped him create a monster! A monster to do our job, so we could take a break from being heroes, but that machine is now the reason why we have to remain who we are and why my daughter is lying in that casket over there instead of being held in my arms. You both maybe some of the world's greatest geniuses, but your stupid decision cost the life of a child and the rest of the world, so I hope you are happy," Steve sneered before turning away from the gravesite to his child's beautiful face one last time, leaving his husband confused.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't-" stated Bruce before being interrupted.

"It's fine, Bruce. I just have to figure things out right now." said Tony, saddened.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you don't have much to figure out. You need to figure this out. Alone" Bruce admits in defeat, leaving Tony on the ground.

Tony sighs in defeat and takes off his sunglasses, revealing red-rimmed eyes. He looks up to see Steve on his motorcycle, revving the engine and leaves the rest of the group in the dust. Tony looks back to everyone else where Natasha is being held and comforted by Clint and Bruce, all of them still sobbing. The hole where his daughter lied was now being covered up, this causes tears to fall down Tony's face. He now knows, and forever will, what it's like to be completely alone./p


End file.
